1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts management system and method as well as a parts management program and a storage medium, and more particularly to a parts management system and method for managing parts of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, as well as a program for executing the method and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing apparatus, such as a plasma processing apparatus, is manufactured by a manufacturer, and then delivered to a user to be used at a user's site. A plasma processing apparatus as a substrate processing apparatus has various parts used therein. These parts are subjected to attack by plasma and wears, and therefore a user replaces worn parts with new ones during maintenance including cleaning.
A conventional parts management system for managing the parts of a plasma processing apparatus is comprised of a computer main unit including a CPU, a memory, and a hard disk, a keyboard and a display both connected to the computer main unit. In the computer main unit, there is provided a database associated with management of the parts of the plasma processing apparatus.
The user enters e.g. the manufacturer's serial numbers of the parts as management data on the parts via the keyboard to store the management data in the database. The parts management system displays replacement timing and other data for each part, as required, based on the database, thereby performing parts management (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-272323).
In another parts management system, a manufacturer's computer connected to a semiconductor processing apparatus, via an internal network, such as a LAN, for example, is connected to a user's computer via an external network, such as the Internet, and the operative state of each part is determined by comparing an amount of actual operation of the part with an allowable limit value of the amount of operation to be obtained when a normal operation is performed, and then ordering of parts or maintenance is performed based on the determination result (see e.g. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/893,628).
However, these conventional parts management systems require users to enter management data on numerous parts, and this inconvenience hinders the systems from being operated effectively.
Further, mounting of a non-conforming part, such as a part already used over its service life or a copycat product, as a replacement part, this not only makes it difficult to properly determine timing for replacement of the part, but also has the possibility of adversely affecting the apparatus itself.
Further, a consumable article or the like used in the chamber of a plasma processing apparatus can affect processing, due to production of particles when it is exposed to plasma or subjected to RF electric power application. Therefore, it is very difficult to accurately determine the suitability of such a replacement part.
Furthermore, a consumable article or the like used in the chamber of a thermal processing apparatus or a film deposition apparatus can be influenced by heat of 200 to 1100° C., which also makes it very difficult to accurately determine the suitability of a replacement part.
Moreover, when a user enters a false number as the manufacturer's serial number of a non-conforming part, the apparatus erroneously recognizes the use of the non-conforming part as the use of a conforming part, and therefore it is impossible to prevent the non-conforming part from being used.